Desert Rose
by Tenpou Gensui
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. It's just a Hakkai/Yaone fic.


Stuck in the desert  
  
By: Tenpo Gensui  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters here in this story don't belong to me (Oh, how nice, I wish I could buy them!)  
  
  
  
+++Hajime+++  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou was driving in the desert. Goku was really hungry (As usual.). The group are also hungry. Gojyo really wants to drink some alcoholic beverages. Sanzo as usual, still reading the newspapers with his reading eyeglasses (with his favorite cigarettes of course.).  
  
"Ne Sanzo, I'm really hungry." Goku was really weak saying that.  
  
"Urusai baka-saru!" Sanzo puts out his huge paper fan and smashed it on the head of Goku.  
  
"What did you do that for? I know you're also hungry, right minna!?" Goku said.  
  
You can see Hakkai with his usual smile. You know he's the type of man who rarely gets serious. Also, Gojyo was laughing like a crazy laughing hyena. He points out at Goku and also blamed him for making Sanzo mad. Sanzo then was also hungry. He also doesn't want others to notice that he was also hungry.  
  
"Baka! Hahahahaha! You already made him mad! Right Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo also points out at Sanzo.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!!!! Or do you want me to KILL YOU!!!" Sanzo was mad even he fired his gun in all directions. Knowing that he is also hungry. He doesn't want others to notice it. Because of the firing, Hakuyu suddenly panicked and Hakkai also  
  
"Sanzo, just relax, Oh my God, Sanzo were crashing!!!" Hakkai still controlling their vehicle.  
  
Hakuryu panicked when he heard Sanzo's gun firing. Also, Hakuryu was weak because of the very hot temperature in the desert. Gojyo falls out on their green car. And was left behind. Hakkai still can't control Hakuryu and the car. Hakuryu using all of his energy to drive in the dessert.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Serves you right Gojyo!" Goku returning back Gojyo's hyena laugh to Gojyo.  
  
"Darn it! Now I'm also mad!" Gojyo puts out his silver-chain-staff-with-a- crescent-blade-on-it (Ok,ok, I don't know what his weapon called!) and threw it on the back on the back of their vehicle. Hakuryu was hurt. He even went wilder and faster.  
  
"Oh no Gojyo! You made him faster!" Hakkai now can't control Hakuryu. Gojyo's weapon was dropped of in Hakuryu's back. Goku was still laughing. Being unaware, he was threw him of when Hakuryu made a sharp turn. He fell on the cactus, butt first and he suddenly shouted in pain.  
  
"OOOUUUUCHHHHH!" He almost cried in grief. Seeing he has some thorns on his butt. Meanwhile, Sanzo jumped of also knowing that they will be in danger when this problem continues.  
  
Minutes later, Hakuryu changed back into his original form (For some people who doesn't know this anime it's a small cute dragon.) Now all of them are part from each other. Goku meanwhile was fast asleep in the desert because of his usual hungriness. He awaked when sand blew on his face during a sandstorm.  
  
"Whew-wha--!" He was cut off when he saw a huge tornado of sand was slowly approaching him. Too bad he was very weak to move on and fight. He puts out his Nyoi staff and he used that to somehow stop and slow down the movement of the sand tornado that he could think that he could stop that somehow. (Of course he can't!) "Nyoi staff! C'mon now please don't let me down now!" He used that to stop the huge sandstorm that grows bigger and bigger every time it moves closer. Unfortunately, he was blown of and he was gliding like a bird.  
  
"WHAAAAA!!!" Goku shouted as he was blown away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes later, this is what happened to Hakkai and Hakuryu--.  
  
  
  
"Hakuryu, daijobudesu-ka? (It means are you alright?)" Hakkai sounded worriedly to his pet dragon.  
  
"Kyuuuuu!" He sounded like very weak. Very unable to change again into his vehicle mode.  
  
"Just stay here in my shoulders, yare, yare, I wonder what happened to Sanzo and others? C'mon let's better get going!" Cho Hakkai now started to walk despite of the very hot temperature.  
  
"Kyuuuu." Hakuryu was agonizing the pain. Hakkai saw it and he knew that it was Gojyo's weapon that struck his pet.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll easen up your pen." Hakkai used his energy to heal its wound.  
  
"Kyuuuuu!" Hakuryu was very happy.  
  
Now they walked here, there and everywhere. Minutes later, he saw Yaone which was also looking for Lilin.  
  
"Yaone-san, why are you here?" Hakkai asked for the reason why.  
  
"Oh, Hakkai-san, I'm looking for Lilin-sama. Could you please help me find her?"  
  
"Hai, Yaone-san, demo. I'm worried about the others who are also lost too." Hakkai also answered.  
  
"Oh I think we should help each other by now." Yaone said to Hakkai.  
  
"You're actually right. I think we should better help each other." Hakkai also agreed to her ideas.  
  
The both of them walked in the very vast and wide desert. The temperature is slowly but surely rising. Yaone seems also tired walking on the whole time. Hakkai who was also feeling very hot, now removed his upper clothes. Revealing his semi-toned muscles. Yaone was in a little shocked. She now thought his body was skinny, but now she knew that his body was quite attractive. Then Hakkai saw Yaone staring at him.  
  
"Yaone-san, daijobudesu-ka? Why are you staring at that to me." Hakkai was quite confused.  
  
"I. Ie." Yaone said. 'His body was quite attractive. Anyway, what am I feeling?' She feels her heart beating so fast. She just thinks that she was getting tired.  
  
"Kyuuuu. uuu.uuu." Hakuryu was nearly fainting. Very unable to squek. Then, for about a few minutes, he fainted due to the very high heat of the desert.  
  
"Even Hakuryu was also fainted because of the heat. Yaone-san do you have any medicine which you brought?" Hakkai asked Yaone for some medicine in order to save his beloved pet.  
  
"No, I'm afraid that I haven't brought any." Also saying in a tired manner. On the other hand, Sanzo who was still walking in a huge desert was still unable to find some resources even an oasis, which contained water to drink from.  
  
"What a stupid desert. Even animals die in here easily." Sanzo seeing a dead animal skull. Then he saw an oasis. He punched himself in order to know that he wasn't hallucinating. He walked there and he just thought that taking a bath was a nice idea. He did that in order to cool of.  
  
'I bet those numbskulls are still very desperate finding this kind of place. Huh, too bad they can't find those place.' Genjo Sanzo said to himself. He put out his favorite cigarette and started to sleep beside the tree.  
  
  
  
Gojyo's scene:  
  
"Oh, my it's so hot in here. I wish I could be in with a very beautiful woman. Yare,yare." Gojyo said that as he said that in a very weak manner. By the time he actually said those words, he suddenly saw a very beautiful woman who was fainted.  
  
"Oh, a woman! Better help her!" Gojyo ran very quickly just to help that fainted woman. Little did he know, he was just only hallucinating. (Actually he was second dumbest person next to Goku.) After seeing "her", he suddenly helped "her".  
  
'Oi miss, are you all right? Answer me." Gojyo suddenly shouted. Because of the "girl" has no response, he suddenly kissed him on the lips. (Even I can't imagine the scene. YUCK!) After that, Gojyo now reganed his reall state seeing and realizing that it was Goku who was the person who he was kissed.  
  
"YUUUCK! I Kissed a SARUUUUUU!" Gojyo shouted in dismay. Then Goku finally wake up.  
  
"Oi Gojyo, why are you here? Did you come here to save me?" He suddenly punched Son Goku.  
  
"WHY did. you punch. m. e.?" Goku's stomach started to grumble again and suddenly fell of to his knees.  
  
"C'mon saru, we better get goin!" Gojyo used his weapon to drag Goku on the hot sandy desert. Goku, still there, became unconscious again because of his usual hungriness.  
  
  
  
Going back to Hakkai and Yaone. (It's actually Kawai you know seeing the both of them being together.)  
  
"Hakkai-san, does this desert actually have an oasis?" Yaone was now riding on his back also can't walk.  
  
"I don't know, I think we shouldn't stop searching." Hakkai said now also huffing.  
  
"You're right, but. actually, I'm worried about you. You should get some rest." Yaone also worried about him.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm all. right. But anyway, thank you for thinking me." Hakkai thanked the beautiful woman who was on her back.  
  
"Oh that, uhh. I should be the one to thank you." She said that in a blushing manner. Somehow, she felt again her heart beating and throbbing faster. 'What am I feeling, I always feel this when I'm with him. Am I, in- love.'  
  
Somehow Hakkai can tell that there is something on her mind. (Unfortunately, he is not a mind reader that reads everyone's minds.)  
  
"Yaone-san. is there something wrong?" Hakkai smiled as he said that.  
  
"Ie. don't mind. I'm okay." Yaone replied to him, assuring that she wasn't feeling something.  
  
Few hours later, the both of them are still walking. Seems no result of what they have walked in the past few hours. They didn't find even one cactus. Hakkai seems also to be now tired, still determining to continue walking on the seems-so-endless desert. He also doesn't want Yaone to look down at him. On the other hand, Yaone observed that Hakkai is now huffing very strong. Also feeling his tiredness. Hakuryu was now on resting on Yaone's back. He's actually light so Yaone just volunteered herself to carry Hakkai's pet dragon.  
  
"Hakkai-san. I think you should better get some rest." Yaone said to him. Hakkai also agreed to get some rest for a few minutes. But before they stopped, they saw a huge sandstorm coming. (The very annoying sandstorm that threw Goku of.) Hakkai braced himself by getting Yaone of his back.  
  
"Yaone-san, get ready there's a huge hurricane coming this way." Hakkai warned Yaone.  
  
"Umm. I'm ready." Yaone immediately hugged Hakkai and braced herself for what will happen. Hakkai just used his energy force barrier and guarded them both. Yaone who was just very nervous feels something very comforting in her position. The hurricane lasted them for just a few minutes. Ahter that incident, Hakkai also seems very tired and very unable to move so he just decided to find some raised rock for some thing coller to lean on. It was also getting dark so the both of them decided to stay there for a night with Hakuryu.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sanzo was there leaning on one of the trees and sleeping. Then suddenly, someone pops-out from nowhere. It was Gojyo and Goku who was finally found their way from the desert to the oasis. Goku immediately ran to the pond and swim all around it.  
  
"Hey Gojyo c'mon, the water is very nice I know you're a horny water youkai!" Goku invited his friend to come and swim with him.  
  
"Urusai. I wish there are girls in here. Actually this is one of the nicest places here in the desert that I ever saw." He was very astounded when he saw the beauty of that oasis even at nighttime. Then there he saw Sanzo who was snoring at one of the trees.  
  
"Oh there goes Sanzo-sama.. He is resting like a little baby." Gojyo didn't actually know that he was awake, just pretending to sleep. He immediately let out his gun and pointed at Gojyo.  
  
"Baka.. What are you saying! Do you want to die in here?" Sanzo aiming his gun to Gojyo. Goku now noticed that he was there. He also invited Sanzo to come and swim with him.  
  
"Oi Sanzo! C'mon let's swim!" Goku shouted at him.  
  
"BAKERO!!!!" Sanzo shouted at him and again, firing his gun in an upward direction. Then suddenly a feminish voice was heard on top of the trees. Then.  
  
"Who's there? Come down now!" Gojyo shouted.  
  
" HIIIIIIII" It was Ririn who was just also sleeping and was awaked by the corrupt monk's gun. She just said that she wanted to play hide and seek with Yaone that's why they both ended up getting lost. She knew that it was her fault but she didn't care for it.  
  
"Ririn! Why did you do that!?" Goku asked her.  
  
"You know saru, all demons are like that." Gojyo replied to him.  
  
"It's like you! Idiot!" Sanzo said in a very annoying matter.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Oh, nice nothing." Sanzo returned back to his usual place where he was sleeping. Gojyo was now trying to find a fruit-bearing tree. Ririn jumped of back to also find something to play with.  
  
The weather was now cold and very nice. It was really the opposite of its daylight condition. The dry breeze is blowing and the guys are comfortably sleeping except Gojyo. He's now lying on a branch and looking at the hazy moon.  
  
"If Yaone was lost, then I think she should be with Hakkai by now."  
  
Meanwhile Hakkai and Yaone. The both of them are lying on a huge stone. Yaone was leaning to Hakkai. (Oh how nice, another very kawaii scene.)  
  
"Hakkai-san." Yaone talked to him.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you worried about Ririn?" Hakkai asked him.  
  
"Ie.. it's not that. I can feel that she is now with your party.." Yaone said back to him.  
  
"I know.. And I can also feel it." Hakkai answered back to him.  
  
The two of them talked to each other. They didn't know that their conversation has gotten deeper they didn't notice that they're now actually talking their love life. (Oh, they actually have that!) until.  
  
"Hakkai-san-." Yaone talked to him.  
  
"What is it?" He smiled back at her.  
  
"About how you feel to Kana, do you still keep that experience to yourself?" Yaone asked the handsome demon.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hakkai also asked back. Also not too understanding what she really meant.  
  
"I mean.. how did you continue and moving to your life and do you still.. have time for.. love?" Yaone was also seems confused of what she was saying.  
  
"Oh! You mean that, uhh.. I still love my friends. I care for them and we care for each other. We considered ourselves as family. (I know! It sounds corny!!)  
  
"No, I mean your-love towards a woman? How did you find that?"  
  
"Uhhhh-now I forget my past and move for tomorrow." He said those words still in a smiling but now he was quite blushing.  
  
"Cho Hakkai! You're not answering my question." Yaone still put also a little smile on to herself.  
  
"Oh, uhh." He was suddenly cut of when Yaone kissed him. He was surprised on what she did. His eyes were wide open when she did that. But a few moments later, he accepted it and returned the kiss in a more passionable manner. They broke both parted their lips and now realized that the both of them are actually blushing.  
  
"Hakkai, I love you.. Ever since the day we met, we were enemies. But as we go on, I felt something that I have never felt before." Yaone finally let out her feelings inside.  
  
"Yaone.. I also love you. When the first time I also saw you, you really resemble Kana. That also feels me to love again. I love you " He gently brushed her hair and he replied.  
  
Their lips locked again and he gently moved closer to him by hugging her tightly. She also reacted to what he did and she wrapped her arms in his neck. They parted their lips and now started to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning~  
  
The both of them wake up so early in order to avoid the very high temperature that they would experience there. Hakkai noticed that Hakuryu wasn't there.  
  
"Hakuryu! Where are you!" Hakkai shouted in all over their surroundings. But unfortunately, there was no response of the little dragon. He was actually worried but he didn't give up.  
  
"Don't worry, I know he's fine. He'll be back." Yaone comforted him.  
  
"I know, he'll come back for sure." Minutes later, they both heard a sound of an engine, which they knew that it is headed here. It was actually the gang. It was Hakuryu who found them while he changed himself to his vehicle mode. He took the chance during nighttime and found the oasis.  
  
"Oi, Hakkai, Yaone. What are you two looking at? C'mon now hop up!" It was Sanzo who was driving the car.  
  
"C'mon now Yaone, they are waiting for us." Hakkai held her hamds and she also agreed. Then, while their driving, Yaone just decided to join Sanzo- ikkou's party. Hakkai immediately agreed and so are the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OWARI~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How's my first Saiyuki fanfic? All of your critcizations are welcome. PLEASE read and review. I'm begging you all of the persons who are reading this. SA MGA KABABAYAN KO SA PILIPINAS, MAG-REVIEW NAMAN KAYO!!! PARANG AWA NYO NA. All flames are also welcome. 


End file.
